Justice Titans
by Crutey
Summary: A new set of Titans is needed, why is Robin angry? Who is the shadowy figure? Why is BB not happy on his new team? all these questions and more plus somesort of storyline if you read this and review I promise. No really its a promise.


**Justice Titans Go! Part 1**

'_I'm Bart Allen and this is how Justice Titans formed and how we got to this point what could be the final moment, it could be our first and last major assignment.'_

'_First I'll start at the beginning because it seems a logical thing. Now would be the best place to say that logic always isn't my strong point but It might be yours because if you're listening to this recording either we succeeded in our mission and were playing it to you or we failed and you have figured out the high pitched squealing on this disk is me talking at my normal speed and the others super speeded up. Oh last thing before I start, Justice Titans is the nickname for our group of the Teen Titans because we were formed by the Justice league, really were just like Titans and Titans east but we were formed by someone else not on our own…that's It I think so here we go.'_

Night time at Titan tower…

'I've been waiting for you, I thought you'd be here by now' said a voice from the shadow to Robin as he entered the room dressed for combat.

'I thought I'd make you wait, I don't march to your orders anymore remember' said Robin with a tinge of resentment and anger in his voice as he felt the scarred tissue on his shoulder.

'Please Dick just listen' said Batgirl as she stepped out of the shadows still flanking behind her was the imposing figure that was the dark knight, his eyes shone like two little beacons of light against the darkness, his darkness. Despite the fact there was no light his shadow still was cast across the floor causing it to tower over Robin.

'Myself, Batgirl and the other Justice League members wish to comprise a new Teen Titans outfit called Justice Titans' began Bruce Wayne as he stepped from the shadows. 'We decided it would be best if Robin lead the squad.'

'Thanks but no thanks, I'm happy here' said Robin still bitter at being cast aside as Robin, sure he knew it was because Batman was worried after the Joker shot him, he could understand that but since then he had recruited new Robins and that's what hurt him.

'Not you the current Robin' said Batgirl as she looked at the floor, she didn't want to connect eyes with the boy or should that be man she had always thought as her little brother.

'Tim?' asked Robin curiously, he knew Tim was good as god as he was, he had went through the exact same training and wondering of the world to hone his skills to be the best…well the second best after Bruce.

'No…Tim like you has flown the nest if you pardon the pun, he decided that this life wasn't for him…I mean Carrie' said Batman.

'Carrie is the new Robin!' said Robin astonished he thought that one day she would graduate into a Batgirl but not a Robin.

'She's good enough…she's the best' said Batman simply as he looked at Robin, Robin looked back trying to distinguish what Bruce was feeling but as always his father figure showed no emotion when in the guise of the caped crusader.

'So what do you want me for?' asked Robin.

'We just want your name' said Batgirl simply 'the JLA figure if two Titans are called Robin it will be complicated.

'You want me to stop being Robin?' asked Robin stunned and a little upset.

'I'm sure you have another name in mind' smiled Batman 'I know what goes on, you know that…how about Nightwing.'

Robin smiled half because Batman was such a good detective and half because since Starfire had traveled to the future the thought of Nightwing had been kicking around his mind, he wondered what made him change maybe this was it.

'Look Dick, you know what plans I had for you before the…incident. You were to succeed me as Batman but then I got scarred, you went off on your own and proved that you can do it you can succeed. Now is the time for you to completely step out of your sidekick phase, you're better then that. Robin is who you were…Nightwing is who you are…Batman is who you will become…If you want' said Bruce as he handed Robin two costumes, Nightwing and Batman.

'You're right' said Robin 'Thank you for helping me see what I have to do' smiled Robin at the two who smiled back 'Is there anything else I can do to help?' asked Robin as he felt his animosity towards his old mentor rapidly fade away.

'Could we have a word with Beast Boy?' asked Batgirl.

'_So that's how Robin became Nightwing, Carrie became Robin and I joined the Titans but I didn't know this at the time so you'll have to excuse my surprise but that's still to come ' _said Beast Boy on the CD as he began to talk. _'Star, Raven and Rob…Nightwing were sad to see me go. Yeah dude I was surprised too Raven misses me, I knew she liked me. They recruited two new guys to replace me and Cyborg and I came to the new secret base of operations to meet the rest of the team'._

'Hey BB' said Beastboy as he strode into the huge living room of the new Titans HQ as he spied a familiar face.

'Hey BB' said Bumblebee 'I didn't know you were coming, they kept me in the dark about who else had joined the team, for a while I thought this was a trap but I figured if you can't trust Wonder Woman who can ya trust' laughed Bee.

'You got Wonder Woman. I got the Bat people' laughed BB as he transformed into a bat.

'Batman huh? I thought you'd get GL or The Martian Man Hunter. You know the whole green thing or shape shifting' laughed Bee realizing it didn't really matter.

'_This is where I come in, I'm Wonder Girl by the way. Yes I know it's a tacky name but I didn't choose it Diana did, she was never one for originality. First I better tell you about myself since everyone is spilling their life stories, I'm Wonder Woman's sister...not in the biological sense obviously…we all know the Wonder Woman story but I'm her Amazonian sister but I was raised away from there for a long time. I lived there till I was about seven but then one day when I was playing something happened…I'm not quite sure what, no one is but something happened that had me miles out to sea within seconds...That by the way is why I'm scarred of water, now this doesn't mean, like BB thought that I never shower. What it does mean is I avoid swimming and hate flying over the water. Where was I, Oh yeah so here I am floating in the sea…like totally nearly dead when some little dingy goes past…apparently a ship was sank by the same thing that sent me out to sea, the couple on board(Mom and Dad) pulled me to safety. When we were rescued they adopted me, kept my powers a secret and took me to live with them in their absolutely huge mansion. I lived there till last year when Diana found me and recruited me. So here I am today and I think that's about it…anything else, oh yeah I'm Katherine.'_

'So you think this is it?' asked BB to Bee as the stood in the living room with their bags dumped on the floor.

'I very much doubt it' said Bee as she looked at Beast Boy with a look that said how dumb are you? 'Why would the Justice League recruit a two person team?'

'I knew that' said Beast Boy 'No really I did' He blushed as Bee nodded humoring the green teen.

'Sure ya did BB' laughed Bee as the door at the end of he room slid open revealing two blonde girls standing there.

The two girls were laughing as they came into the room, they had gotten to know each other quite well over the past week as they had both been staying at the Watchtower before moving into the new HQ.

'Hey ladies' said Beast Boy as he slid over to the girls and leaned on the wall winking at them.

'Ignore him' said Bee 'I'm Bumblebee, this is Beast Boy and you two are?'

'I'm Katherine…or Wonder Girl in the field' said Katherine as she dropped her bags.

'Wow Wonder Girl let me guess, you know Wonder Woman don't you' said Beast Boy thinking he was being observant.

'Yeah how did you ever guess?' said Katherine sarcastically.

'Well..firstly I examined the fact that you…' Bee quickly ct Beast Boy off as she whispered in his ear about sarcasm 'Oh another Raven huh…Miss comedy isn't funny only sarcasm is' grumbled Beast Boy which caused the three girls to laugh.

'I'm Robin' said Robin as she smiled before being cut off by Beast Boy.

'That's really funny, on my last Titans team the leader had the codename Robin and then your name is Robin' said Beast Boy.

'Oh my name is Carrie, Robin is my codename' said Carrie as she unzipped her dry cleaning bag to reveal her Robin costume 'I'm the new leader of Justice Titans.'

'What you can't be Robin! You can't be the leader! You're a girl!' yelled BB then he suddenly wished he hadn't as the three girls looked at him angrily.

'What is that supposed to mean! What's wrong with girls!' yelled the girls as they almost breathed fire.

'I didn't mean anything' said BB as he transformed into a mouse and cowered, he transformed back and put his arms round the three girls 'Hey don't be angry, its just me and you three after all you cant be mad at the only man on the team.'

'Who said you were the only Man on the team Beast Boy'said a voice from the other side of the door as it once again slid open.

'_Hey this is where I come in, I'm Kor-el or Jonathon but you probably know me as Superboy. My origin is long an complicated but to cut a long story short lets just say that I'm a clone of Superman…Huh what? Oh right this might be our last ever record so I may as well just give you the abridged version of events like Katherine did. Superman had a killer virus so he made STAR labs clone him so that there was still a superman but it was a difficult procedure so they had o splice his Kryptonian DNA with human DNA. I'm the result…anyway Superman survived, named me Jonathon after his dad and Kor-el because he said I should have a Kryptonian name and I went to live on the farm in Smallville now here I am.'_

'I'm Superboy' said Jonathon as he stepped into the room, his muscles rippled under his shirt which caused the girls to swoon and Beast Boy to growl.

'Nice to meet you all' said the teen as he said hello 'what's this I hear about you being leader…surely I should be since Superman is the leader of the Justice League' said Jonathon cockily. The television screen sparked to life as the Justice League looked through to the living room.

'Hello, Justice Titans' began Superman, to which the teens replied 'No you shouldn't be leader Jonathon, one day maybe but your not made of the right stuff right now, you're cocky and that will get you and any team you command into trouble so earn your place on that team and this team by following orders.'

'Yes Dad' said Jonathon as he rolled his eyes.

'Hey where's Bart?' asked The Flash as he looked at the screen in the watchtower. 'Excuse me' he said as he pulled out his cell phone and rapidly dialed a number 'Bart, you were supposed to be at the HQ, what do you mean you're in Florida…forget Disney Land get there now' ordered Flash before he turned back to the screen and smiled. 'Bart's my nephew he should be with you in a couple of seconds.'

The teens stood waiting for the Justice League to continue speaking but they just stood watching the teens watching them.

CLANG!

Went the door followed by an 'owww' from the outside as the doors slid open revealing a teen sitting on the floor rubbing his head 'I'm Impulse' he said as he quickly (which is very quickly indeed) got to his feet and rushed into the room 'sorry I took so long to get here, I had to save four cats from trees and then these doors don't open fast enough' growled Bart as he shook his fist at the door.

'_I think this would be a good point to skip to where we come in' said a voice on the CD._

A couple of hours passed and Justice Titans sat discussing, this and that really just getting to know each other better. Superboy turned his head to look out of the window as he heard something with his super hearing. 'A van just pulled into the garage' said Superboy as he looked at the floor using his X-ray vision 'it's our last two members Dad mentioned.'

The Teens waited patiently which is very unusual for Beast Boy but even more so for the Teen called Impulse who as his name implies is quite impulsive which leaves him prone to boredom, he had already read the entire library at the HQ when everyone else set up their bedrooms. Robin buzzed the man in who spoke over the intercom as they waited patiently for their new recruits. Minutes later the door swung open as several armed police walked into the room, this caused the Teens to fall back into their fighting stances as one guard approached Robin and handed her a clipboard, she quickly scanned it then signed the docket. The guard motioned as four armed guards entered the room surrounding whoever they had escorted. The man approached them as they parted but he was standing in the way of their prisoner so the Titans were still unable to see what was happening.

'Bout time' said the voice as the cuffs were removed 'Of course you realize if I wasn't playing the good guy now I'd have escaped and destroyed you.' The guards parted and Red X jumped at the guards a little making them cower back, he laughed and pushed past the police so he stands before the Titans.

'So where's my room?' asked Red X as he laughed.

'RED X!' screamed Beast Boy as he transformed into a tiger and leapt towards Red X growling. Red X dodged as Beast Boy skidded a couple of feet and leapt at him again.

'Superboy hold on to Beast boy, Impluse, Wonder Girl get Red X' ordered Robin as the team flew into action. Impulse dashed across the room and knocked over Red X who was sticking to the walls, Wonder Girl leapt and pinned the teen to the floor.

'You know I could escape if I want' laughed X. Superboy moved with great speed (not super speed like Impulse but still at around 100 MPH) and grabbed Tiger BB and held him in a bear hug even after he transformed back.

'Get off me, we have to get him, he's a villain' growled Beast Boy as he struggled to little avail.

'Was a villain' said Red X as he flipped out of WG's grasp and landed on his feet holding his hands up.

'He's right Beast Boy, he was given a choice and he chose to join us, he's one of us now' said Robin.

'You cannot be serious Dude' said Beast Boy as he struggled 'would you let go please.'

'Look Beast Boy, she's right, I've turned over a new leaf' said Red X as he suddenly changed his character and his body language shifted to show this, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked nervous 'Some thing's happened that made me reevaluate my life.'

'Just give him the benefit of the doubt' said Bee as he hovered over near the green Teen before turning towards Red X 'You got one chance and after that ZZZZZZZzap' said Bee as she charged one of her stingers.

'Fine, I still don't trust him but I suppose I can try' said Beast Boy as he folded his arms and sulked.

'Okay bring the second one up' ordered the police man into his radio before turning to the Titans 'We have to bring them up separately for safety reasons.'

Minutes later the doors once again slid open but this time only two guards walked in followed by a teenager. The two guards parted revealing the Teen, Beast Boy stared ot of the larg windows as he sulked about Red X being on the team.

'Hi' said the voice of their newest team member to the other Titans which caused his ears to prick up as he turned around and the new Titan saw him 'Beast Boy What are you doing here?'

Beast Boy's draw hit the floor when he saw who was standing in front of him, he couldn't believe it, he rubbed his eyes and looked once again at the individual.

'TERRA!'


End file.
